Legacy of Hope
Legacy of Hope '''(formerly '''Legacy of Despair) is an ongoing series created by Crit Fail. Main Stories Pre-Reboot * A New Hope (link) - Forty-Seven Students awaken in Hope's Peak Academy, to find themselves at the mercy of Monokuma and his many machinations. Their only means of escape? To commit the perfect murder, without being caught in the process. Can there be any hope amidst the overwhelming despair? (AU featuring the cast of all three main games.) * Final Horizon (link) - Sixteen Students awaken to find themselves trapped aboard a massive space station, following the most despair inducing event known to mankind. They were meant to be part of the 80th Class of Hope's Peak. However they're met with nothing, but despair. To get home one of them will have to commit the perfect murder, without getting caught. * Sea of Tranquility (link) - Twenty-Four Students awaken to find themselves part of a massive Lunar Colony. They were meant to be the second half of the 80th Class of Hope's Peak, 80-B. However they're met with nothing, but despair. To get home one of them will have to commit the perfect murder, without getting caught. * Kuma-Kuma Land (link ) - Twenty Students find themselves trapped inside a giant Monokuma themed amusement park. It's been two and a half years since the first killing game. They were originally meant to be scouted for Hope's Peak, to potentially be part of the Class of 81-A. Now they're forced to commit the perfect murder, to escape this park of despair. * House of Horrors (link ) - Eighteen formerly talentless individuals awaken in the midst of a large gothic mansion. It's been almost three years since the first killing game. These students who've been turned into Ultimates quickly find themselves thrust into a new killing game as the unofficial Class 80-C. They'll soon learn that real talent comes with a price. * Railway of Despair (link) - Eight teens awaken aboard aboard an abandoned train with no discernible way off. Should they not find a way off within a week, they'll all share the same blood fate. However there is one sure way to leave the Railway of Despair, commit the perfect murder without being caught! * Oasis of Hope (link) - (rebooted into Oasis of Despair) ** Oasis of Despair (deleted fic) - Numerous students awaken to find themselves in a massive desert. They were originally meant to be scouted for Hope's Peak, to potentially be part of the Class of 81-B. However, before they can worry about any killing game they'll first have to survive the desert itself. For those who make it, they'll find the Oasis is far from a haven. (Cancelled) Post-Reboot *A New Luck (link) - Forty-Eight Students awaken in Hope's Peak Academy, to find themselves at the mercy of Monokuma and his many machinations. Their only means of escape? To commit the perfect murder, without being caught in the process. Can there be any hope amidst the overwhelming despair? (Reboot of A New Hope) *Tranquility Station (link) - (Reboot of both Final Horizon and Sea of Tranquility merged as one) *Railway of Desolation (link) - (Reboot of Railway of Despair) *Kuma-Kuma World (link) - (Reboot of Kuma-Kuma Land) *Mansion of Monsters (link) - (Reboot of House of Horrors) Spin-Off Stories Pre-Reboot Canon * Mists of Penjar (link) - Graduated students of Hope's Peak Academy want to know how Despair was able to spread so fast and ruin so many lives. In a little, abandoned town known as Penjar, where windless mist creeps down old streets, they have come to find the answers. Despair still wants to play, however... * Central City of Despair (link) - Sixteen students, each possessing an Ultimate Talent, now find themselves in a bleak city. What's worse, a malicious robotic bear informs them that they are now trapped. The way to get out? Commit and get away with murder. (Rebooted into Chambers of Hades) * Isle of the Damned (link )- Despair has run rampant across the world. As a result of the Tragedy, many Killing Games have sprouted across the world. One in a Space Station, One on the Moon, and another in an Amusement Park. This however is not the tale of one of those games. This is the tale of the 1st Hora Island Killing Game, through the eyes of a survivor. (First prequel to House of Horrors). * Creatures of Despair (link) - Sixteen young adults, all desperate for talent, signed up for the Artificial Ultimates Program, only to get far more than they ever bargained for. Witness the second Hora Island Killing Game, and the struggles these innocent - and not so innocent - souls must endure before the final curtain call. (Second prequel to House of Horrors). * Sanguine Hearts (link) - In the darkest depths of the cold winter, 44 students must try to survive the raging storms. Trapped inside the Ultimate Academy Winter's Crest, they must make the most of their situation and work together. But how would they be able to overcome the despair? * All Aboard the S.S. Lady Junko (link) - A Group of 24 Ultimates find themselves aboard a cruise ship charted for an unknown course. Their captain, a mysterious bear with resemblences to the infamous Monokuma. Equipped with forbidden actions and a plethora of dastardly motives, it's a game of escaping with the perfect crime, or succumbing to Despair's grasp. (whether this will be updated to post-reboot canon or not is unknown) * Tomb of Misery (link ) - 24 Ultimates are left to fight to survive in an underground prison. The Bunker is an oppressive atmosphere of death and despair. * Versailles Academy (link) - Welcome to Versailles Academy, the premiere school of gifted young men and women. Only the most distinguished of talents thrive in these sacred halls. Starting today you have been invited to join seventeen other teens in a rich program meant to cultivate the very best of higher society. (Exists in both pre-reboot and post-reboot series) * The Beast's Maze (link ) - Welcome to the Beast's Maze. A game where no one might die, but despair will be abundant. Secrets revealed, fears exploited, limbs lost, and maybe a death or two. Someone might even go insane. The Beast's Maze promises a game like no other. Even if everyone survives, some might wish that they didn't. * Misfits of Skyline (deleted fic) - Skyline Academy breeds competition by forcing it's classes to fight for survival. Typically this is just for academic success. However this time it's far more real than the participants could possibly imagine. To make matters worse, these are not the most gifted in the Academy. These are the misfits, the one's who have been already written off. (Cancelled) * Fractured: A Tarotologist's Tale (link) - For Seikatsu Tabi, the importance of the Fool's Journey goes beyond a metaphorical guide to life and becomes quite the literal mess for the girl facing a world struck by despair. Possessed by the Major Arcana, she tackles the trials and tribulations facing all sides of herself as she faces her destiny as the Ultimate Tarotologist. (Prequel and Midquel of Kuma-Kuma Land starring Seikatsu) Post-Reboot Canon *Versailles Academy (link) - Welcome to Versailles Academy, the premiere school of gifted young men and women. Only the most distinguished of talents thrive in these sacred halls. Starting today you have been invited to join seventeen other teens in a rich program meant to cultivate the very best of higher society. (Exists in both pre-reboot and post-reboot series) * Prisons of the Past (link) - Deep within a long forgotten castle, a rogue agent, affiliated with neither despair nor hope, toils to see a twisted ideology become reality. To fulfill their needs, 32 survivors of Killing Games have been kidnapped and brought together. Their goal: survive a new Killing Game, or die trying. * Château D'Death (link ) - There are tragedies happening all around the world. One in particular happens in a certain Castle in a certain island around the coast of Marseille. Within the halls of that Castle a tragedy of Despair and Betrayal occurs. Will Trust and Hope win? * Chambers of Hades (link) - (Reboot of Central City of Despair) * Black Gold and Black Hearts (link) - 18 Ultimates are selected to participate in a killing game that feels like bootcamp from hell. Trapped on an oil rig in the middle of the North Sea, will they be able to overcome the trials ahead of them and escape, or will despair succeed in recruiting a new army in a renewed war on the world? * Heartless New World (link) - Welcome to the Chernobyl Institute of Science and Mathematics! 18 Perfects have been exclusively selected to help change the world - no matter the cost. Here, in this underground Garden of Eden, a lack of morals and disregard for ethics is very much welcome! * A New Despair: HHPA's New Semester of Despair (link) - Do you wish to show the world your talent? To use that special wacky skill to bring joy to others? Do you wish to impress thousands of people you don't know with that weird death-defying stunt? Well, why not aim for the top with said talent? Here at Hope Hills Prep, no talent is a wacky talent. We'll take everyone, clown car and all. Do you have what it takes to be Supreme? * The Beast's Trials (link) - Welcome, everyone, to a game where despair will be abundant. Secrets revealed, fears exploited, limbs lost, and maybe a death or two. We promise a game like no other here at the Beast's Trials. Even if everyone survives, some might wish they didn't. (Reboot of The Beast's Maze) * Labyrinthos of Dread (link) - Welcome to Labyrinthos. In this place shrouded by the fogs of dread, 12 individuals awaken to find themselves in a cave system next to the Acheron River in Greece. The Keeper has passed judgment and deemed them as Cowards, setting them on a survival game designed to make them worth of something beyond Hope or Despair. * Underground Misery (link)'' - (Planned future reboot of Tomb of Misery)'' Non-Canon * Tag, You're It! (...tag, I'm it...) (link ) - One month every year, six competitive friends play a no-holds-barred, hit the ground running game of Tag. But this year, four friends vow to get a certain thief and trickster (who are both un-tag-able) when one of them is getting married. And they will be tagged. This is based on the movie, TAG (2018) * Afterlife (link ) - Rest in peace to all of the ultimates in Crit Fail's Legacy of Despair. * Legacy Mall: A Different Type of Hope and Despair(link) - A Slice of Life AU featuring the adventures, friendships, and hopeless romances of the LoD OCs. A whole new world of Hope and Despair awaits them! * A Medieval Legacy (link) - A Dungeons and Dragons AU featuring adventurers, royals, mythical beings, and so much more between the LoD OCs. A whole new world of adventure awaits them beyond the walls in the kingdoms they reside in! * The Old American Killing Game (link) - What if all of the Danganronpa characters were in one killing game and what if two Americans joined them in the fun. This is the ultimate killing game of despair, betrayal, and death. Watch as your favorite characters duke it out to see who survives the longest and not only that you the reader can have influence on the story and how it plays out. * Hope's Triumph (link) - When an author makes the emotional decision to leave his story, he doesn't realise what amazing hope this unleashes to the surviving students. (Tribute to Crit Fail and his LoD series. A non-canon Versailles Academy omake) Affiliated Stories * Broken Bonds (link) - In the midst of a despair-filled world, sixteen Ultimate students are given the chance to escape to an island retreat for the summer. But it is all just a front for a new type of death game, one focused on psychology. In this horrifying situation, even the strongest bonds will be broken beyond repair. * Absolution in a Dying World (link) - When Kaede Akamatsu finds herself waking up on a beach, with no memory of how she got there, she doesn't know what to expect: and after she and nineteen other people are thrust into a Killing Game, she has no choice but to try and rally everyone together against their captor. But as deaths mount and tragedy strikes, can she hold it all together? (Danganronpa 1, 2, and V3 Mashup) * Remnants of My Heart (link) - The world paints all its' problems in shades of black or white. Despair is bad. Hope is good. The middle area is nonexistent to societies filled with groupthink and hive minded sheep. Roses are red, violets are blue, is that really true? Former remnants desire the same freedom as we do. Do they really deserve a second chance? Once upon a time...it seemed so. * Tranquil Tower (link) - Twenty-four people have booked rooms at the most luxurious of remote island resorts. We hope they enjoy their stay, but they can leave if they don't. They simply have to play a killing game, one that's vastly different from the standard form. If they play wisely, all of them could survive, but will they actually succeed? If not, how many will fall?